can't fight the moonlight
by amelie1
Summary: es trsite, songfics, H/D, slash, murte... tengo sueño para un summary decente T.T


CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT AMÉLIE POULAND  
TIPO: Songfic - Slash - relación Chico/chico - Homosexual ADVERTENCIA: si no te gusta este tipo de historia, no estas de acuerdo, eres homofobico, o quizá que cosa más. NO LO LEAS.  
  
DISCLAIMER: los personajes perteneces a JKR. La canción pertenece a Liann Rimes. La trama es mía.  
¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS DANDO SU OPINIÓN!!!  
La luna brillaba intensamente esa noche de primavera, el pasto, aunque estaba frío, daba una sensación de seda.  
  
Un chico estaba recostado en ese claro de luna, que dejaba ver el bosque, el lago, los parajes, y Hogwarts junto a sus torres. Pero más que nada a la luna brillante que se encontraba sobre el, miraba al cielo, y veía como todas las estrellas brillaban más que nunca esa noche, como para rendirle respeto a la luna Brillante que se presentaba en su manto de plata, como danzando con su mejor traje, solo para los amantes que la quieren ver.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Bajo el cielo hay un amante va a estar contigo y nadie estara alrededor  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
El joven estaba totalmente apoyado en el ventanal más grande de la torre, en el último piso, estaba totalmente solo, y lo único que sabía era que la luna brillaba demasiado, como esa noche... como cuando se dio cuenta, como cuando en ese mismo lugar, esa misma ventana, se empañaba con sentimientos encontrados, no como ahora, que solo se empañaba con su respiración, al estar embobado mirando a la luna brillante, tratando de renegar tales recuerdos, tales momentos, pensando que no caera bajo el efecto de la increíble luna, que parecía una estrella de perlas.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
si crees que no caeras solo puedes esperar, hasta el sol bajara bajo la estrella brillante, estrella brillante  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
El chico se recosto aún más profundo, mientras trataba de olvidar ese momento en el castillo, en su vida, pero era inutil, la luna brillante en el cielo, mientras danzaba, le llenaba de recuerdos y sensaciones, que jamás penso sentir, que creyo no eran para el. Y quizá era así!, quizá pertenecían a otra persona, pero el las sintió, y por un momento le pertenecieron, un momento no más, pero fue feliz, realmente feliz, como nunca fue, como nunca pudo serlo alguien, aunque ahora, una tristeza lo inbadiera siempre, eternamente, como la tristeza de la noche a la cual se le teme, que aunque sea triste, siempre tiene a su hechicera que proboca tal miedo, pero es tan hermosa, que calma cualquier pena, hasta cualquier corazón. una sensación especial.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
hay una sensación mágica tan verdadera te tomara dentro esta noche  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Cerro los ojos, ya no aguantaba tal confusión en su cabeza y aún más, en su corazón, sintio como se llenaba de recuerdos, y una lagrima trataba de no salir a la profundidad de la noche, el joven se apoyo en el vidrio y sintio como sus labios se helaban al contacto con la ventana, abrió los ojos, miró a la luna, y trago saliva, recordo el beso, el beso con que comenzó todo.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
puedes intentar resistir prueba a ocultar mi beso pero tu sabes, sabes que tu no puedes luchar contra la luna brillante profunda en la oscuridad entregaras tu corazón?  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Miro nuevamente al castillo, mientras que una luz en el cielo aunciaba que pronto se acercaría una tormenta, vio como se ilumino esa torre, tan extraña para el, miro en lo más alto de esta, y por un momento lo penso, por un momento su corazón se lleno de esperanzas, por un segundo penso que él estaba allí, mirandole, como nunca lo había hecho. espero la siguiente luz como para asegurar que no se trataba de un sueño, vio brillar la torre, miro en lo más alto... no había nada. ni nadie. sólo se engañaba, debí ser el efecto embriagador de la bailarina de la noche.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
no sabes, no sabes que tu no puedes luchar contra la luna brillante no, no puedes luchar va a conseguir tu corazón eso no escapa a mi amor  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Estaba agachado, tirado sobre ese frío piso, apoyado contra la ventana, la cual solo deja ver en primera fila a la bailarina, que trae los recuerdos, no podía evitarlo, ya estaban en el, todos esos recuerdos ya lo habían embargardo, y aunque dudaba, algo le impedia desprenderse de ellos. se abrazo a si mismo, como resguardandose de todo eso, y a la vez, protegiendo todo eso. Mientras recordaba esa noche, hace poco, cuando estaba en sus brazos, y el en los suyos, y un ritmo tejido por la bailarina brillante los sumergia en una extraña sensación, nunca antes sentida  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
una vez que la brisa teja ese encanto sobre tu corazón no importa que pienses no será demasiado largo, hasta tú estaras en mis brazos bajo la estrella brillante, estrella brillante nos perdimos en un ritmo tan verdadero será la sensación que roba tu corazón esta noche?  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
El chico trato de resistir, sabía que estaba mal, que aunque el comenzó todo, ahora debía terminarlo, no podía, por más que quisiera, seguir con eso, pronto comenzaría algo horrible, y sería parte de ello, y no quería sentir como moria por dentro al ver que el sufria, que estaba en peligro, no podía... lágrimas calleron, dando un contorno por sus ojos, callendo al cesped de seda. no quería olvidar nada de eso, pero era olvidarlo, o la ... muerte.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
puedes intentar resistir... -o-o-o-o-o-o-  
El joven dejo escapar la última lágrima, debía hacerlo, debía dejar que su corazón hablara, recordo lo que una chica desconocida le dijo una vez:  
  
en estos tiempos dificiles, es bueno tener a alguien, y más si ese alguien es a quien amas, y te ama, como nunca supieron que se podía amar  
  
Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, no, iba demasiado lento, comenzó a correr, luego aumento el ritmo a lo más que sus pies le daban, ya no importaba si algún profesor lo encontraba, si le quitaban puntos, ahora sólo necesitaba llegar, salió del colegio, comenzó a correr al bosque y luego de llegar por una especie de muralla de bosque más espeso de lo normal, llegó a un claro de ,luna, un hermoso claro de luna, en el que estaba, recostado en el suelo, el ser más bello, el que más quería, el que con un solo beso, supo calmar cualquier diferencía. le vio ahí tirado y una felicidad increíble le inundo.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Prueba a ocultar mi beso...  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Lágrimas calleron por sus mejillas, que importaba la muerte?, de todas forma el no le quería, todo fue un sueño que se le ocurrio, una ilusión, hermosa, sí, pero ilusión al fin y al cabo... sonrió, recordando el hermoso momento, afirmo con fuerza su varita, no debía dudar, levanto la espalda del cesped y sólo en un segundo paso mucho, demasiadas cosas... lo dijo..  
  
- Avada Kedravra -  
  
lo dijo y sintio como unos brazos lo tomaba y llenos de calor lo sumergian en un abrazo, el chico miro quien le abrazaba, era el, el estaba allí, sonriendole, abrazandole, mirandole con una ternura con la que nadie le miro, con eso ojos que nunca olvidaría  
  
- Te quiero - escucho que le dijo, luego sintio un calor en sus labios, derrepente el paraíso llego a el, era feliz, sintió las lagrimas que caían por su mejilla  
  
Justo ahora, si solo hubiera sido un segundo antes, sería el ser más feliz, aunque ya lo era  
  
cerro los ojos y dijo, con la nada de fuerza que le quedaba  
  
- yo te amo.-sonrio debilmente aunque alegre y de forma sincera - .. perdoname... - sus ojos se cerraron, su corazón se paro, su sangre se detubo, y la luna dejo de bailar y solo iluminó, para dar paso a una muerte no merecida...  
  
El chico sostubo el cuerpo en sus brazos, lleno de felicidad por ser correspondido, por tener a quien amaba, lo beso, pero no obtubo más respuestas, lo movio una y otra vez, luego se comenzó a preocupar  
  
- estás bien?!, conesta!, vamos CONTESTA! - dijo, el cuerpo ya no se podia, era como una suave tela en sus manos  
  
- draco - dijo al notar lo fría de su piel, sus labios que se volvian morados, su pulso que no se sentía - Draco!... ¡¿DRACO?! DRAAACOO! - dijo llorando y moviendo el cuerpo freneticamente, tratando de que se moviera, que mostrara algún signo de vida... pero nada.  
  
- DRACO, despierta, abre los ojos, por favor... por favor! DESPIERTA, ABRE LOS OJOS, VAMOS, POR FAVOR DÍ ALGO, NO ME DEJES..Solo... - su voz se quebro en un llanto de amargura, un dolor invadio el cuerpo del chico, su corazón, dio un grito que inundo la noche... comenzó a llover, un viento que soplaba triste, con sonido a melancólia.  
  
El chico miro la luna mientras la lluvia empapaba cada parte de sus ser, estaba todo mojado, con el cuerpo en sus brazos, las lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia y grito, le grito a la bailarina de sus noches  
  
- ¿por qué? ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL?!! ¿POR QUÉ AHORA?... - dijo a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban, ni siquiera la lluvia se escuchaba, todo estaba en silencio  
  
- ¿POR QUÉ?, ¡CONTESTA! HAZLO!,.... TRAEMELO, DAMELO DE VUELTA, REGRESAMELO, NO TE LO LLEVES!!,REGRESAMELO, HAZLO!!! - grito a la luna brillante  
  
cerro los ojos y al abrirlos, fue como si la luna se convirtiera en una joven completamente plateada, con un hermoso vestido que iluminaba todo, y que ella también sintiera la lluvia y el frío viento dando con la cruda noticia en su rostro, era como si tubiera en la mano algo agarrado, algo invisible... algo como la mano de Draco, derrepente vio como le extendia una mano, como para que fuera con ella.  
  
Harry Potter lo comprendio, miro a Draco, al Malfoy que quería, tomo su varita y dijo, las palabras mágicas...  
  
- Avada Kedabra! - deposito un beso en los labios de Draco y callo al césped  
  
La luna comenzo a brillar, y a bailar para los dos amantes, que caían muertos  
  
Los dos amantes tomados de las manos.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
pero sabes, pero sabes que tú no puedes luchar contra la luna brillante profunda en la oscuridad entregarás tu corazón no sabes, no sabes que tú no puedes luchar contra la luna brillante no, no puedes luchar no importa que hagas te conseguiré...  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
...  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
  
otra cosa mía triste.... y otra en la que mato a Draco. Espero que no este tan mal... XD  
  
Voldie: aquí lo único mal es tu manía en matar a los personajes que te gustan ¬¬ amélie: si sigues así te devuelvo a las merodeadora donde les gusta matarte, además adoro a mi Draco Voldie: tu eres de ellas!!! así que no veo la diferencia amélie: :P  
  
Espero sus REVIEWS!!!! si no, veran a Voldie a la hora del té!!! JAJAJA - risa malvada - JAJAJAJAJAJIJIJIJUJUJUJOJOJOJAJAJA JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA... Coff cof  
  
P.D: lean el FF -sí, es promoción indecente y no saben cuanto lo odio - 'beautiful life or beautiful death'... se los digo porque leí capitulos que aún no se publican (capitulos bien avanzados, es una serie) y es realmente bueno... así que lean a las merodeadoras!  
  
AMÉLIE POULAND 


End file.
